wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Fulcrum
Star Wars Fulcrum is an animated television series that was ordered for a pilot by Wiki Channel on April 30th, 2016, then picked up as a series on August 15th, 2016. It is part of the Star Wars franchise, focusing on Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. The series is being produced by Wiki Channel co-founder Nutter Butter. Series Overview The series focuses on Ahsoka Tano, who was introduced in the Star Wars cartoon'' Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' as the padawan of Anakin Skywalker. After her departure from the series in its next-to-last season, Ahsoka later returned in Star Wars Rebels. Nutter Butter, a longtime fan of Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels, decided to pitch the idea of a Star Wars series starring Ahsoka following the end of her arc on Rebels, feeling that there was a lot of potential plots that could be placed either before The Clone Wars and Rebels or after Rebels. Eventually, it was decided that the series would pick up shortly after Order 66, and would eventually reach post-''Rebels''. The series is intended to be "semi-canon". As Butter puts it, "It will stay as close to canon as humanly possible. However, there are some things that just won't work. Disney and Lucasfilms haven't offered us much information to base this on." Characters Main Characters Ahsoka Tano The ex-Jedi apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. Following Order 66, Ahsoka is taken in by Galactic Senator Mon Mothma to be protected from the Emperor and his new apprentice, Darth Vader. However, after hiding out in secret for a long time, Ahsoka is no longer willing to sit by and watch as the galaxy is destroyed, and risks her wellbeing to start a rebellion, supported by Senators Mothma and Bail Organa. According to Butter, Ahsoka was the driving force behind the decision to attempt a Star Wars series. The series will pick up between "the almost careless apprentice we see in Clone Wars ''compared to the powerful leader and mentor in ''Rebels" and will show how Ahsoka grew into the latter. The series is also named after Tano's codename from Rebels, Fulcrum. Ahsoka will be voiced by Ashley Eckstein, who also portrayed her in both Clone Wars and Rebels. Mon Mothma A member of the Galactic Senate who was transferred to the Imperial Senate after Palpatine declared himself emperor. Mothma was an old friend of Padme Amidala and mentored her in the senate. When Order 66 is issued, Mothma is somehow able to find out about it and protect Ahsoka from the clones without the empire's knowledge. She harbors Tano in her home on Chandrila for many years. When Ahsoka decides to do something about the chaos Palpatine has thrown the galaxy into, Mothma is quick to support her, and serves as a maternal figure to the young force-wielder. The decision to include Mon Mothma as a character in the series was made by Butter while doing research on The Clone Wars in order to write Ahsoka as accurately as possible. Butter felt that her character, despite having a lot of potential, was given very little attention in her few appearances and "deserved better". Her maternal personality also made her a perfect fit for the role of Ahsoka's protector and mentor. She is voiced by Genevieve O'Reilly, who portrayed Mothma in Star Wars: Episode III and Rogue One, instead of Kath Soucie from The Clone Wars. Bail Organa A member of the Galactic Senate who was transferred to the Imperial Senate after Palpatine declared himself emperor. Organa is a natural-born leader and strongly opposes the empire. As a result, he is quick to assist Ahsoka when he learns of her plans to start a rebellion. He is also close friends with Mon Mothma and is aware that she has been protecting Tano. He and his wife are responsible for raising Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala's daughter, Leia, and he also works with Skywalker's droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO. Bail Organa was chosen as a character in the series around the same time as Mon Mothma. His role was intended to expand upon the beginning of the rebellion, as Organa has been seen throughout the Star Wars canon to have a large role in its development, but his exact role is rarely, if ever, seen. Getting the chance to write this story of him working alongside Tano and Mothma to spark the rebellion is what Butter described as "an amazing opportunity that I couldn't pass up". Phil LaMarr will voice the character, as he did in Clone Wars and Rebels. Jun Sato A young Chandrilan and aspiring pilot. Unlike Tano, Mothma, and Organa, Sato refuses to speak out against the empire early on in the series. However, Ahsoka believes that he would be an asset to the rebellion and is intent on recruiting him. Together, Tano and Sato are able to secretly free several Pantoran slaves, convincing Sato that he really can do something about the empire. Sato is joined by his Jawa companion Utinni, who he took in after an unknown imperial operation resulted in her being forcefully transplanted from Tatooine. Sato was included in the cast "on a whim" with "little thought behind it", as Butter needed another member of the rebellion to round out the group. However, following the decision, Butter put a lot of work developing a backstory for Sato, which he described as "a lot harder than writing for Ahsoka or Mothma, because we don't know anything about him. He's only seen during the rebellion, so we don't know where he was before that. That gave me a lot more freedom, which was tough because I had nothing to base it on, but also fun because I could do whatever I wanted." Sato will be voiced by Keone Young, who voices him on Rebels. Vergere A Jedi apprentice trained by Master Thracia Cho Leem. Vergere went missing when Anakin was still a padawan, sent by the Jedi Council to investigate a strange presence towards the edge of the galaxy. She finally resurfaces after Order 66, where she learns from Tano that the entire Jedi Council was wiped out by the empire, including her master. Vergere refuses to speak of the mission she was sent on before the Clone Wars. She has a lot of dark tendencies and seems to be hiding a great secret. Nonetheless, she serves as Tano's master in the force, as she completed more of her training before her disappearance. Butter was familiar with the character of Vergere from the only Legends-canon book he had ever read, "Rogue Planet". Vergere had a very limited role in the book, but was included in many future books and comics. Butter felt that Vergere was an interesting character, though he wasn't fond of the end of her story, and felt like the decision to move her story into Legends gave him a chance to reintroduce her in canon and re-tell her story in a better way. After the show was picked up, a casting call was held for Wiki Channel actresses to sign up for the role of Vergere, and Butter eventually decided on Cecelia Kristine of Destiny Calls fame, calling her "a Wiki Channel ambassador to the series". Utinni A Jawa from Tatooine, Utinni was forcefully transplanted from her home planet to Chandrila in an unknown imperial operation, where she met Sato and became close friends with him. Sato taught her to speak basic, though she is still learning, often resulting in strange and/or humorous sentences. Her real name is Uizunk D'nesirikth, but she is called Utinni after the common Jawaese cry for simplicity. She is an expert ship mechanic and is responsible for repairing, and later building, many ships for the rebellion. Unlike her friend Sato, Utinni is very outspoken about her hatred for the Empire due to how they treated her. Utinni was included as a unique take on the typical droid character (like R2-D2, Chopper, or BB-8) - impossible to understand and intended to be comic relief. However, she was later changed to have some lines and a backstory, eventually becoming a major part of the cast and completely seperate from the droid stereotype. She is also the only character created entirely from scratch for the main cast of Fulcrum. She is voiced by Siley Vania, a newcomer actress who auditioned for the Wiki Channel casting call for the roles of Utinni and Vergere. Category:Wiki Channel Original Series Category:Cartoon Category:Animated Series Category:DatNuttyKid's projects